


Princess

by innocence4days



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Artist Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Danger Days Era Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Frank likes pet names, M/M, Musician Frank Iero, Revenge Era Frank Iero, and danger days gerard, bc i felt like it, don't read too much into timelines ok, read it with or without age difference whatever floats ur boat, this is 23 year old fauxhawk frank iero in leathermouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocence4days/pseuds/innocence4days
Summary: "I do look pretty, don't I?" He asks with a smirk and gets a low chuckle in response, plus the reward of Gerard's fingers ghosting over his crotch."The prettiest."Or, Frank receives a tiara as a gag gift on his birthday and learns he likes to be called Princess.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Still freaking out over the concert tbqh, decided to put all that energy into... This. 
> 
> I was writing something completely different but then this called to me. It's been a while since I wrote something like this in fanfic format so go easy on me pls!  
> Also, for reference, this is _the tiara_ : [LINK](https://www.claires.com/us/claires-club-gold-happy-birthday-tiara-216770.html)

Quite honestly, if Mikey was gonna spend a couple of measly bucks in a gag gift, Frank would rather Mikey gave him the money to buy socks that don't have holes in them. He stares at the bag that proudly states it is from Claire's and with a pink, glittery bow to match, and glares daggers at Mikey all the while he opens the bag and grabs the golden tiara inside. As if reading the words written in crystals on the damn thing, Mikey yells a pleased _Happy Birthday!_ before bouncing off somewhere else. Probably afraid Frank might kill him.

Another hour into Frank's 23rd birthday, he's buzzed enough that he thinks the tiara is actually hilarious. A couple more drinks and he's wearing it proudly and telling Mikey he looks damn good in it. Mikey laughs and nods his approval, then reminds Frank to slow down on his drinking lest he wants to be passed out on the couch by the time Gerard finally makes it to the party. Frank agrees easily enough because just the mention of Gerard's name is enough to put a smile on his face, so he goes to pester Ray to pass the time. 

Gerard fucking Way. Mikey had introduced his older brother to Frank a little over a year ago and Frank's life had never been the same. It changed even more drastically on the day Gerard showed up with his hair dyed a bright red that made him stand out against the crowd even more than before (as if his striking features weren't enough) and Frank muttered _fuck me_ before he could help it. Gerard did. 

The rest is history.

His buzz is at a pleasant state of happy and relaxed when the doorbell rings, and Frank makes it to the door in record time (Ray is extremely relieved) to open it with a smile. Unless his neighbors were dicks and called the cops on him, Frank already knows who's going to be on the other side. Gerard looks equal parts excited and exhausted after work held him back for longer than expected, but he gives Frank a tight hug and whispers a sweet _happy birthday, baby_ in Frank's ear before kissing his temple and Frank feels drunker than before. It's only after a peck to Frank's lips and they pull apart that Gerard really takes a look at the tiara perched atop Frank's hair, something between curiosity and amusement in his eyes. 

"Mikey," Frank offers as an answer to the silent question. 

"Ah," Gerard responds with a solemn nod like all the pieces just suddenly fall into place.

Frank drags Gerard inside to mingle and grab a drink, and it's only after all greetings and missing introductions are done with that Gerard remembers to offer the bag in his hand to Frank. He murmurs something about wondering if Frank will like it while his arms curl around his boyfriend from behind, leaving Frank's limbs open to start ripping into the gift wrap and making Gerard chuckle against his ear. 

It's a T-Shirt, Frank can tell as much. He unfolds it to see the custom logo designed by Gerard himself standing out against the dark wash of the garment. LeATHERMOUTH, it reads. "Your first merch item, Princess," Gerard says gently, teasingly, his hand coming up to lightly flick at the tiara. Frank is still silent, however, and now Gerard is concerned. His face falls. He tightens his arms against Frank again. "You hate it."

"No!" Frank says it too fast, and it almost sounds like he's lying because of it. He isn't--- He's choked up and blushing madly and his fingers shake where he is holding the T-Shirt. "No, I love it! It's--- Fuck. Thank you so much, this is the best fucking thing---!" No one believes in this project as much as Gerard does, not even Frank. He put this band together and they're still rough around the edges, but he's having the time of his life and he thinks it can be something good - though Frank doesn't think he would try this hard to make it if it weren't for Gerard's constant support. And this? This is just one more small proof that Gerard believes Frank will make it. He's over the moon. 

Gerard's hold on Frank doesn't falter. He's resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder now, looking at the way Frank's hands bring the T-Shirt close to his chest. "Then what is it? You went all tense."

Frank goes quiet for another second, tongue on his lip ring, cheeks flaring up some more until the blush reaches the tops of his ears. "Call me that again."

"Hm?" Gerard is confused at first. What did he even say? He lifts his head to look curiously at Frank when his eyes catch on the glittering crystals of the tiara. "Princess?" Frank shudders softly in his arms. Gerard's expression shifts slowly into one of amusement and, quite frankly, arousal. "Didn't know you liked that."

"Neither did I," Frank responds softly, a quiet chuckle in his voice. "D'you find it weird?"

"That you like to be called Princess?" Gerard laughs - it's quiet, low, and somewhat dangerous. His hand slides down Frank's stomach as he shakes his head, his movements only halfway concealed by the way Frank is still holding the T-Shirt to his neck. He reaches Frank's belt and his fingers slip until Frank's hoodie to graze against his skin. "I think it's... Fun. You've always responded well to pet names, but this is interesting." His lips are on the shell of Frank's ear as he speaks. The music is still filling the apartment and people are getting drunker by the second; Gerard should be worried about anyone looking over and seeing them, but the heat radiating off Frank is too delicious and he's not done exploring his new findings. "Is it just calling you _princess_ that gets you going? Or are you having a bit too much fun with your pretty tiara?"

Frank keeps on clutching the shirt to his chest, now more out of necessity than anything else. He would have asked Gerard to stop and he knows he would have, but that's the problem right there: he really doesn't want Gerard to stop. At all. "I do look pretty, don't I?" He asks with a smirk and gets a low chuckle in response, plus the reward of Gerard's fingers ghosting over his crotch. 

"The prettiest." Gerard sighs against the shell of Frank's ear, holds on tight to his boyfriend and moves his hips forward just slightly to hear the quiet little gasp that Frank tries and fails to hold back. Gerard grins and considers his next move, but he figures nothing is stopping him from trying. "Daddy's pretty princess," he whispers and feels Frank shuddering again, more pronounced this time around.

"G, we're in my fucking kitchen. People are gonna see, stop it."

"You started it," Gerard laughs; his hand is moving back up to Frank's stomach, palm pressed to his inked skin as if he could almost trace Frank's tattoos from memory. "Couldn't give half a fuck about people seeing us right now," He continues, his lips dropping to Frank's neck to kiss his scorpion tattoo. 

Frank's warning comes a little later after he's allowed his brain to reboot from Gerard's words and touch. "Your brother is at this party."

"... Bedroom?"

* * *

People most likely saw them hurriedly moving over to the bedroom and slamming the door behind them, but Frank is past caring. He's in his own damn house, to begin with, and if Mikey comes back to complain about his emotional scarring yet again then Frank will tell him this is all his fault, anyway. He loves Gerard's gift, but at the moment he throws it at the chair holding a bunch more of his clothes in varying states of cleanliness in favor of finally pulling Gerard into the kiss his been craving since he first opened the door to him. Gerard barely has the time to turn the lock on the door before he's slamming Frank's back against his wardrobe and swallowing the moan that he gets from it. 

"You know I love to hear you, but you're gonna have to try and be a little quieter today," Gerard warns, his fingers unfastening Frank's belt buckle. 

"Yes, Daddy," Frank breathes out back and _fuck_ , Gerard could forget his own goddamn name for all his cares, but he never wants to forget the tone in Frank's voice when he says it. 

"You're a goddamn gift from heaven." He fumbles with Frank's belt and jeans some more and licks his lips. "Should try putting you in a skirt sometime, you'd be halfway down my throat at this point." 

Frank gasps and puts his hands in Gerard's hair, grabs him for another kiss with a _yes, please_ lost somewhere in it. Gerard's hands move to Frank's hips to hold him steady through the kiss, but Frank has different plans. He rocks his hips against Gerard with his pants halfway undone and the belt buckle chiming quietly with the movement; Gerard lets him, puts his leg between Frank's thighs and relishes in the kiss, in the sound of Frank's broken breath, the warmth of Frank's skin under his palms as Gerard's hands wander up Frank's torso and only stop once they're in Frank's hair. His fingers touch the cheap plastic of the tiara and he pulls back to see Frank looking like a hot mess with his tiara tipped to the side. 

"Lemme suck you off," Frank whispers with a smile and Gerard is almost too focused on his face that he doesn't realize Frank is already undoing his pants. He can't stop staring at Frank's lips, red and shiny and with that sinful lip ring glinting in the dim light. Gerard still hasn't replied, so Frank adds in a _please, Daddy?_ that kicks Gerard's brain back into gear.

"Fuck yeah."

Gerard steals another kiss and grabs Frank by the back of his fauxhawk with that pull that he knows Frank likes. He removes his leg from between Frank's to let the other sink to his knees after having a much easier time freeing Gerard's cock from his clothes, watching the glint in Frank's eyes and the glittering of the stupid tiara. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Princess," Gerard whispers with a loving smile, the sucks in a breath through his teeth when Frank smiles back, looking like the spitting image of innocence if not for Gerard's cock in his hand. 

Frank doesn't waste any more time in getting what he wants, though. His lips wrapped around Gerard's cock with trained expertise and he hears another gasp coming from above him when his mouth makes contact. Frank makes a point to thoroughly enjoy it with slow movements at first, languid flicks of his tongue over all the spots he knows will drive Gerard insane. His hand takes over after his mouth has gotten Gerard wet enough so that his mouth can briefly deviate and busy itself with sucking on his balls, tongue sliding against the heated, sensitive skin like it was made for it. Gerard always tells Frank he sucks cock like it's an art - now he has a reputation to uphold. 

Frank's hand drops and his mouth closes around Gerard's cock yet again, not quite as slow in his movements as before. He takes him in deeper and deeper with each time his lips slide over Gerard's length, focusing on the continuous praise coming from above and on keeping his throat relaxed for what he wants Gerard to do next. 

"So fucking gorgeous, you're the prettiest, filthiest Princess and I'm so lucky that pretty mouth is all mine."

Frank drinks in the words, his eyes fluttering and rolling back a little. His mouth goes slack around a moan and he looks up at Gerard. Catching Frank's drift, Gerard's hands tighten around his hair again and Frank nods slightly in confirmation. Gerard moves his hips. 

He starts slow - always does, always looking out for Frank's wellbeing and testing his limits at first. Frank looks up in reassurance and Gerard picks up his rhythm as he fucks into Frank's mouth, holding on to his hair but still making sure that the goddamn stupid tiara stays in place while he fucks his princess's mouth. Frank's hands are on Gerard's hips, blunt fingernails digging into his skin, ready to tap him if he needs to stop - but he doesn't, and Gerard keeps going until Frank his gagging and his eyes are watering with tears, and it takes just one look from Frank looking absolutely destroyed with Gerard's cock in his mouth for him to come apart and cum down Frank's throat. 

Gerard rides out his orgasm with Frank's mouth still around him, and then finally drops to his knees in front of Frank. He reaches out his hands to wipe the tears on Frank's cheeks and the mix of drool and cum dripping down his chin. "You good, honey?"

Frank nods, his head resting back against the wardrobe behind him. He smiles at Gerard and his hand goes to his own crotch, a groan immediately slipping past his raspy throat, back arching. 

"No, come here." Gerard grabs Frank's wrist and forces himself to stand up and pull Frank along with him. He kisses Frank's forehead once they're both standing and straightens up the tiara on his head. "You did amazing, baby... I'm not gonna let you do that, as much as I love watching you." He continues his trail of kisses down Frank's cheek until his lips are hovering above Frank's. "I'm gonna give you a proper reward, sweetheart."

Gerard finally kisses Frank, slow and sweet, the fingers of one hand on Frank's chin and the other slipping under his boxers. He smiles into the kiss at the wrecked moan that earns him, then bends down a little to pick Frank up by the back of his thighs and carrying him the short way over to Frank's bed, laying the man down on the mattress.

"Can you kick off your shoes for me, Doll?" Gerard sees Frank's eager nod and the pleased expression on his face while he searches the mess that is Frank's bedside drawer for lube. He sets it down on the mattress once he finds it and pulls Frank's jeans and underwear down his legs to remove them completely and have room to settle down between Frank's legs. 

Gerard opens the lube and coats his fingers, glancing over at Frank to see him watching Gerard's every move. The guy loves being fingered and he especially has an obsession with Gerard's _artist hands_ , as he calls them. He regrets not having Frank suck on his fingers to get them wet with his saliva now that he's looking at him; that would be merely an extra step before lube, anyway, and they've already missed quite a bit of Frank's birthday party, though. 

He teases Frank's entrance and watches, mesmerized, as Frank arches off the be at the mere contact. Gerard thinks he needs to draw Frank in the height of pleasure one day, but he doesn't think he'll do a good job at it - no one could. He slowly starts slipping his finger inside him and Frank lets out a ragged sigh. Gerard smiles as he starts very slowly, very gently torturing Frank by fucking him with one finger. 

"Remember, beautiful. You need to keep it down today," Gerard warns when Frank starts losing control of his voice, right around the same time Gerard slips the second finger carefully inside him. "You gonna be good for me again, kitten?" Frank shudders and nods, a breathless whisper of _yes, Daddy_ passing his lips just before a gasp when Gerard's fingers curl in the most delicious way. Frank's jaw hangs open, but he doesn't voice his usual high pitched whine. His head thrashes a little and the tiara comes off; his knuckles are white from gripping the sheets. Gerard is pleased. 

"Get your tongue out, sweetheart." Frank does and meets Gerard's hand hovering above his face. He licks his palm and fingers and then Gerard's hand is wrapped around his cock and stroking him in the same torturous pace in which he's being fingered. Frank's hands end up covering his face to try and muffle his own groans. He bites the sleeve of his hoodie when Gerard finally starts fingering him like he means it, gritting his teeth hard against the fabric. 

Frank lets go of his sleeve when he cums just moments later; his jaw locks open in a silent scream, his lungs burning with the urge to let it out, eyes screwed shut as he focuses on the bliss of it all. Gerard leans down to kiss him and Frank kisses back like he needs the air from Gerard's lungs, moans into his mouth as he slowly comes down from his high. 

* * *

"We made a mess of your hoodie," Gerard points out, glancing at the cum stain on it. Frank shrugs, sitting up at this point, and removes the last item of clothing he was still wearing. He tosses it at Gerard's hand for him to clean it up with since it was already dirty, to begin with, then gets up to starts getting dressed again. 

"It was getting too warm, anyway. Besides---" Frank approaches the pile of clothes on his chair as he's pulling up his jeans. "I wanna try on your gift." He does as much, pulls on the T-Shirt with a big smile on his face. Frank stares at the mirror in awe that Gerard would do this for him for a few long seconds, and only tears his eyes away from the logo on his chest when Gerard appears behind him in the mirror. "So? How do I look?"

Gerard kisses Frank's cheek, then places the forgotten tiara on Frank's head again before grinning at him through the mirror. "Fucking sexy, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I may go back to write the other thing I was working on soon. It's a touchy-feely Killjoys little thing that came to me while I had The Kids From Yesterday stuck in my head. Lemme know if you wanna see it!
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world, so please leave them if you enjoyed this. Or just to scream about the concert and the reunion in general tbh we're all in need of an outlet to do that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
